The Magic Of Music
by I'llrockyoursocks
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met in Diagon Alley. Now they're heading to Hogwarts! The Anderson and Weasley twins wreak havoc! Kisses in empty classrooms! And don't forget the Golden Trio!  Klaine in Hogwarts. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I think this is quite possibly the most I've written for one chapter. And it's only the first prologue... Anyway. This is my new favourite story. It will have Klaine, and various other Glee pairings as well as some Drarry (MAYBE) and the canon couples. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapte<strong>**r 1**: _**Meet Me on Diagon Alley.  
><strong>_

It was the Saturday after Blaine Anderson's 9th birthday when Everett and Elennore Anderson's letters arrived. Their mother Mary Anderson, a rather short woman from whom Blaine had inherited his unruly dark curls, was in the kitchen with her wand as the dishes pranced around made eggs and put themselves. All of a sudden, two identical high-pitched yells had rung through the house, causing the frying pan to collide with the open door of a cupboard and Blaine to fall off his stool. His brother and sister, Everett and Elennore, who were evidently the source of said yells, then came running into the kitchen with identical letters in their hands. Their mother, who had been frantically trying to redirect the frying pan onto a clean bench top, spun around to face them.

"Everett and Elennore Anderson, how many times have I told you to keep the yelling and bellowing to a minimum before 10 o'clock in the morning?" she said frantically as she helped Blaine back up onto his stool. The twins looked excited, especially Elennore who was rocking back and forward in anticipation.

"Look what we got in the post!" they both said at once, causing Blaine to once again topple off his stool.

"They arrived this morning –" Elennore began.

"Our Hogwarts letters –" said Everett.

"Look at what the envelope says –" said Elennore.

"Everett Anderson, Bottom Bunk, Room on the Right, 12 Castlemaine Road, London." Everett read.

"How do you suppose they know where we sleep?" Elennore asked curiously.

"Maybe they have owls –"

"Or cats –"

"Watching our house –"

"At night and during the day. How creepy!"

"Doesn't matter really." Everett concluded, looking at Elennore. She grinned.

"'Cause –"

"We're going to Hogwarts!" they shouted and Blaine covered his ears quickly, used to the amount of noise his siblings made. They'd once jolted him awake by yelling his name _quite_ loud in his ear on the morning of his 6th birthday.

"That is fabulous news my dears, now come, you can open the letters after breakfast and tomorrow we'll all go down to Diagon Alley for your books. _And your wands, _Ellie, don't you fret." She added quickly after Elennore's face perked up. "We might even spot the Weasleys there if you're lucky Everett." Then two plates full of eggs and bacon were placed in front of

Blaine smiled. If they saw the Weasleys in Diagon Alley, that would mean a chance to share his new wizard cards with Ron, the Weasleys youngest son.

"Can I come too, Mama?" Blaine asked as his mother set a plate of bacon in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him and tousled his curls.

"Of course you can, Blainers. I need someone to help me find everything don't I?" she came around the kitchen bench and sat beside him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she did. "We might even see Harry Potter there! Imagine that, my dears! Bumping into Harry Potter in Ollivanders!" They all gasped and giggled at the thought before Mary claps her hands together. "Now hurry and eat your breakfast so that we can open up those letters of yours." Everett and Elennore promptly begin shoveling bacon into their mouths at an alarming rate, only stopping every now and then to breathe or gulp down the orange juice that was placed in front of them.

"Shhhh, Blainers, I'm trying to read my letter."

"Sorry Ellie." Blaine said loudly as he settled on his mother's lap. The whole Anderson household, minus their father (he'd had some rather important business to deal with at the Ministry.), were gathered in the cosy living room of their house to watch the twins open their letters. Everett pulled the envelope off and threw it onto the fire beside his chair, unfolded his letter and took a deep breath before reading it out.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump –"_

"Mama, what's a Mugwump?" Blaine interrupted, tilting his head back to look up at his mother.

"It's a special rank sweetheart, now shush and let your brother read his letter." Blaine turned back to Everett who scowled before resuming.

"_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards._

_Dear Mr Anderson, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."_

Everett looked up at Elennore and grinned. Blaine looked up at his mother again.

"Mama, when do I get a letter like that?" He asked. Mary smiled.

"You've got a few years ahead of you yet my darling."

_Diagon Alley._

It was midday in Diagon Alley when the Andersons finally emerged from Eeylopes Owl Emporium after Everett and Elennore had finally decided on a pet. Everett now sported a brown owl with white speckles on its chest while Elennore had opted for a cat and now had beautiful Russian Blue sitting in a carrier.

"Everett and Elennore. _Do not_ open those cages or you _will _lose the animals. We're going to Flourish and Blotts next for your school books, so keep an eye out for the Weasleys." said Mary, a pewter cauldron in her right hand and Blaine's chubby hand in her left as they made their way up the street. Blaine gave her hand a tug.

"Mummy," he said. "Do you think Ronny will be there too?"

"Of course he will be, Blainers, they can't leave him at home now can they?" Mary said as they weaved past a witch in green robes carrying a large gold cauldron full of herbs and what looked like a dried tail. A few moments later and there was Flourish and Blotts. The bookstore seemed to be relatively empty for a Sunday and thank Merlin, because each Anderson, including Blaine with his new hovering toy broomstick, appearing to be carrying some form of parcel. Thankfully, the Weasley family was in Flourish and Blotts and Molly Weasley immediately called out a greeting.

"Mary! How are you dear? Here let me take that cauldron for you." She came bustling over to them in her patchwork dress and took the cauldron out of Mary's hands. "Hello children! Everett and Elennore! Look at you two! You've gotten so tall! Hello Blaine, darling, Ronald is over there. He's brought along some of his cards for you." Blaine grinned at her and made his way over to the small red-haired boy and plonked down onto the ground next to him.

"Hello Ron." He said.

"Hi Blaine. Mum got me some more cards. Do you want my Morgana and Circe?" Ron asked excitedly.

"You have a Circe? I'll give you my second Merlin and my Paracelsus for both." Blaine said. Ron nodded quickly and the swapped the cards, each boy taking a moment to read the descriptions on their new cards.

"Merlin's disappeared again." said Ron.

"Yeah, he disappears all the time." said Blaine, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So does Circe."

"And Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore disappears all the time." Ron said, grinning.

"We'll be seeing him for real when we go to Hogwarts, then he won't be able to disappear!" Blaine grinned back and the two high-fived.

"S'cuse me. Were you talkin' 'bout Professor Dumbledore just then?" A high voice inquired. Blaine and Ron look up at the small brown hair boy. The boy was small with pale skin and eyes that shone like the sea, he had a pile of books in his hands some of which Blaine recognised from Everett's booklist. _The Standard Book of Spells 1, A History of Magic, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. _"My name's Kurt by the way."

Blaine quickly stuffed his Wizard cards into his pocket and got up off the floor, holding out a hand to help Ron up after he'd done the same with his cards. Blaine looked at Kurt with a wide smile. "I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Ron Weasley. He's my friend. What's with all those books Kurt? Are you going to Hogwarts?" Blaine added eyeing the pile of books in Kurt's arms. Kurt frowned.

"No. I'm only nine. I want to prepare myself so that I can be ready for Hogwarts. How old are you?" Kurt said his tone almost snobbish. Blaine smiled.

"We're nine too! Do you have any Wizard cards? We could trade." Blaine asked eagerly as he pulled his cards out of his pocket. Kurt looked at them curiously, the topmost book almost tumbling out of his arms as he leant forward for a better look.

"What are Wizard cards?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyes wide. Blaine plonked down onto the ground, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. Then, Blaine pulled his cards out of his pocket and spread them out on the floor between them as Kurt folded his legs under his body and laid the books carefully on the ground.

"Wizard cards are the special cards you get in Chocolate Frog packets." Blaine said and Kurt nodded fiercely, his chestnut bangs falling into his blue eyes. He swept them back quickly as Blaine went on. "Each card has a different witch or wizard on it who's done something famous." Blaine continued, pulling out his Dumbledore card to show Kurt. "My favourite is Dumbledore, but I already have four of him so you can have this one." Blaine held it out to Kurt, who eyed it reverently for a moment before he slowly took it from Blaine's hand. For a moment his eyes flickered between the card and Blaine's smiling face before he launched himself at Blaine, knocking the startled boy to the ground with a shout of: "_Thank you!"_

It was this sound that drew the attention of Mrs Weasley, Mary and a young couple over near the Magical Charms section. The young woman gave a cry of: "Kurt!" before she came hurrying over to the three small boys, Blaine giggling and laughing under an ecstatic Kurt and Ron sitting next to the two laughing harder than he ever had before. The woman crouched down next to Blaine and Kurt with a frown.

"Kurt, poppet, what are you doing to that poor boy?" She asked. Kurt looked up at her with a positively _huge_ smile on his face, gasping for air.

"Mommy, this is Blaine and he's my new best friend! Look! He gave me a Dumbledore card!" Kurt sat up, teetering slightly on Blaine's lap as the curly-haired boy sat up too, and showed her the card excitedly. The young woman smiled softly and cupped Kurt's cheek with one hand.

"Okay then poppet. Just try not to overdo it okay?" She said gently. Kurt nodded furiously. The woman smiled again and straightened up as Mary and Mrs Weasley made their way over to the four of them.

"Hello! I don't think we've met. I'm Molly Weasley." Mrs Weasley offered the woman her hand.

"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm Anabelle Hummel. This is my son Kurt." Anabelle shook Mrs Weasley's hand. "We're here for my eldest. Jenna. She's in her second year at Hogwarts this year." Anabelle smiled. Mary held out her hand.

"Mary Anderson, Blaine's mother. Nice to meet you, dear." Anabelle looked over at the three boys. Kurt, who was still perched on Blaine's lap, had given a loud squeal and fallen back onto the other boy's chest as Blaine tickled his sides. Ron was still sitting to the side though he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much simply by watching the other two. Mary smiled at their antics.

"So what house is your eldest in?" she asked, turning back to Anabelle.

"Jenna is in Ravenclaw. Just like myself. Her father was a Gryffindor." Anabelle responded. "We have high hopes that Kurt will be in Ravenclaw too but we'd be happy with any house." She smiled. Her eyes still watched the three boys playing and Mary could tell that Anabelle knew what she knew. Their boys were different.

Mary Anderson loved to bake. She also loved to read witch's romance novels. Thus she was a member of the London Witches Book Club. Every second Wednesday Mary would host a luncheon on the Anderson estate and so every second Tuesday she would spend the day baking little quiches and cakes, slices and the most delectable pumpkin pie, according to Mrs Prewett. Then, for the whole morning the next day she would enlist the help of Elennore and fix a wide variety of sandwiches and prepare a giant bowl of strawberry and vanilla punch. Blaine and Everett would be tasked with the cleaning of the couches, floors and tables on the second floor fresco. Paul Anderson, Mary's husband, would help the two boys with their cleaning; sweeping out the wall architecture and washing the windows and by one o'clock, the ladies of the London Witches Book Club would start arriving. After meeting Anabelle and Burt Hummel at Flourish and Blotts, Mary had invited Anabelle to the LWBC's next luncheon and Anabelle, after promising Blaine she would bring Kurt along, had accepted.

The doorbell rang, signalling the first arrival of the book club members.

"Blainers, please go and answer the door for Mommy." Mary called from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on the various cakes she'd baked for the luncheon.

"Okay Mama. I hope Kurt is here first." Blaine responded eagerly as he bounded down the stairs and flew across the foyer to the front door.

"Remember you manners dear!" Mary called again. Blaine's face broke into a smile as he pulled the door open to reveal Kurt and Anabelle Hummel, Kurt's smile mirroring Blaine's as he shot forward and threw his arms around Blaine's neck to hug Blaine tightly, knocking the poor boy back a step with his enthusiasm.

"Hullo Blaine!" Kurt squealed and Blaine giggled, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's middle.

"Hullo Kurt." He said happily as he pulled back. "Guess what? I've got some more cards! Do you want to see?" Kurt nodded furiously, his bangs flopping down in front of his bright blue eyes.

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Come on then," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand. "I'll show you my bedroom." Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand, leading him up the stairs. As the two boys made their way up the stairs, chattering and giggling excitedly, Anabelle smiled and headed off towards the source of the delicious smell that was wafting through the house. She rounded a corner to find Mary wand in hand and hard at work icing a delicious looking chocolate cake. Anabelle looked around the crowded kitchen benches, taking in the dozens of trays of cakes and pastries.

"Mary?" Mary jumped and spun around to face Anabelle.

"Merlin's beard Anabelle! You scared me!" Anabelle held a hand up to her mouth and chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. But I could smell that delicious cake from the front door and it was too good to resist." She said smiling. Mary smiled back then gestured to the collection of snack-laden trays.

"Well dear, now that you're here, you can lend me a hand with these trays. I can't seem to manage all of them on my own without making more than two trips." She said. Then, with a flick of her wand, three trays rose into the air. Mary winked at Anabelle and directed the trays over her head, out the kitchen door and into the foyer. "Come on now, Anabelle. The other ladies will be arriving soon!"

Anabelle drew her wand out from behind her ear and gave it a flick, sending two trays soaring out of the room and after Mary.

"You have an_ Orion Perlinaire card?_" Kurt said in disbelief. "How- wha- _where?_" Blaine giggled.

"Mama gave it to me for my birthday last week. You wanna see?" Kurt tore his eyes away from the card in Blaine's hand, fixing the other boy with a hopeful look.

"Can I really?" He asked incredulously, his brilliantly blue eyes wide with surprise. Blaine grinned.

"Of course you can Kurt!" Blaine replied. He handed the card to Kurt, watching as the other boy carefully took it from his hand and examined it. Blaine smiled.

"Your eyes are very pretty." He said quietly. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, yours are too. They're almost gold when you look really closely." Kurt leant forward, his face only inches away from Blaine's, to look into Blaine's eyes. "I like 'em."

"Thanks." Blaine said and his smile grew wider, the corners of his eyes crinkling as Kurt smiled back.

"Once again Mrs Anderson, the nibblies were simply divine."

"Why thank you Geena, I always strive to please." Mary smiled at Mrs Prewett as the London Witches Book Club began to collect their gloves and hats, chatting to each other.

"Now ladies, as we all know, the next meeting shall be at Narcissa's house, please don't forget your books!" Geena Prewett announced and the gathered women began to file out of the house, thanking Mary for the food and wishing each other goodbye.

"Lovely tarts, Mary."

"That pumpkin pie was as delicious as ever, Mary."

"Tell little Blaine and the twins I said hello!"

"See you next week, dear!"

"Annie, you have to get the anti-blemish potion for that cauldron or it will keep hiding away, darn things can get so emotional these days."

Once the last woman had left, Mary shut the door and turned to face Anabelle, releasing a deep breath.

"Blimey Anabelle, I still don't know how I manage to do this every month." She said wearily, leaning back against the oak doors.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you do a brilliant job." Anabelle responded, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Thank you dear."

"Everett! Elennore! Car, now!" Mary clapped her hands as the twins came thundering down the stairs, train tickets in hand, and ran out the front door. Mary smiled and followed them out, climbing into the passenger seat of the family car.

"Belts on darlings. Blainers, have you got your belt on?"

"Yes Mama. Will we see Kurt at the train station?" Blaine asked as he clicked the seat-belt into place and settled into his seat. Mary smiled at him.

"Of course we will sweetie. Kurt's sister goes to Hogwarts too remember, I'm sure Kurt will be there to see his sister off." Blaine nodded and looked at their chauffeur.

"Did you go to Hogwarts, Charlie?" Charlie smiled at Blaine, his eyes crinkling under his gray eyebrows.

"Indeed I did, Master Blaine." He said.

"What house were you in, Charlie?" the twins chorused.

"I was a 'ufflepuff, I was." Charlie smiled at them. "Now, how 'bout's I get you munchkins to Kings Cross so you don't miss your train, aye?" Everett nodded eagerly as his sister bounced in her seat. Blaine looked out of the window.

"To Kings Cross!" The twins yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So... Whaddaya think? :) Reviews are like writer food. Seriously, feed me or I'll die and you won't get to read more of this adorable (i hope) story! So please donate to the R**eally** E**ager** V**oyeurs and** I**ntelligently** E**xcellent** W**riters** S**upport** charity (get it?)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gunna be a horrid person and do what people do when they want attention.

AKA post a chapter and put an Author's Note in it :P

SO. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 2 of Magic Of Music and I have epic writers block. SO, you should all give me prompts so I can work through my writers block and finally give you that next chapter!

Pretty please with sugar on top?


End file.
